One punch Tale
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: One punch, one shot, undertale parody.
One punch tale

Frisk played at the playground alone as usual. Though he wanted to play with the kids on the slide he was incredibly shy. And the other kids were mean to him. Calling him names like squint an dumb and also calling him a girl just cause he looks like one. He slowly made a sand castle without any of the tools to make it. So it was more of a mountain. Suddenly Frisk heard screaming, looking around he saw mothers and fathers quickly grabbing his fellow children and running from a monster.

As he observed the monster that talked and sounded like he was a snob. It had one eye and one horn and was purple and could fly. Frisk saw the monster suddenly look at him with an evil grin. The monster charged at him with almost blinding speed and Frisk stared with wide eyes at what might be his end. If only the bright shine of pink skin hadn't blind him.

Frisk had to rub his eyes in order to see clearly. There in front of him with a billowing blanket sheet for a cape and yellow jumpsuit with red gloves and red boots was the person who saved him. And the bright shine of pink was his bald head. The person in front of him was staring at his steaming fist with a shadow over his eyes.

"One punch... Dammit!" He said to himself in disappointment. And sat down with with even more shadow covering his eyes. Frisk slowly sits next to him and tug on his sleeve. The man turns to him with a very laid back expression. "Oh Hi." Frisk thanks him for saving his life.

"No problem kiddo, I do this for any kid." He looked up into the sky and seemed to remember something like a kid with a very huge cleft chin. Frisk asked him what he did? "Oh I punched that monster." The bald man said, frisk stared and the bald hero stared back. Frisk asks how he got so strong?

"Oh well I did 100 pushups , 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and ran 10 kilometers which is like 6.2 miles." Frisk blinked and then asked how long he kept doing that? "For about three years." Baldy said while scratching his chin. He straightens his back and says. "Well I got to go and continue being a hero, see ya later kid." He waved good bye and like a blur seemed to vanish. Strangely him leaving doesn't affect you except now you have a mission. Tightening your fist you are determined, determined to now be a hero. Your ready to start working out.

And so for two years and a half our hero became a very active five year old boy. To put it in perspective as he trained he started with a board of wood and broke it after 12 days, broke a pebble by crushing it after 65 days, broke a tree after 45 days. And a boulder after 98 days and 145 days to destroy a small hill. Which makes one year pass and he's now 6 years old. As he kept training and destroying small hills he kept training. Around 182 days he could easily destroy small hills with out effort. Another 182 days he moved on to a mountain. It took considerable effort but he managed. Got in trouble with and had to move but now he was 7 years old, still trained and focused on his second mountain. Another 182 days and he destroys another mountain with a little ease. Also had to move again, and this time he focused on the third mountain Mt. Ebott.

Sadly he fell down a hole and didn't know he could easily jump out. This is where our story begins. Frisk gets up from the comfy pile of flowers and looks around. It's dark and he sees a path. Frisk is determined to find a way out. Walking down the path he comes to an archway and decides to walk through it. He sees a lone flower shined upon by light with a happy face. It gives frisk a creepy feeling. As he walked closer the flower talked.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Frisk immediately puts on his right red tough glove. Making a snap sound Frisk clenches his gloved fist. "Huh?" Flowey questions while staring at Frisk. He feels a sense of foreboding and determination. The room starts to feel like it's shaking and Flowey is beginning to tremble as he stared at Frisk.

"Wait... You're different from the others. Your strong... TOO STRONG, Who- WHAT are you?" Frisk ignores what he says and equips The Manly Bandanna. Everything brightens to white and Frisk puts on a stained apron... Some how?... Frisk stares at his gloved fist as non existent wind blows his apron cape and bandanna that makes him look bald except for his side over his ears.

Frisk asks Flowey if he missus the sunlight.

Frisk walks to a ruin wall makes an x to mark a spot. Guitar music starts to play from somewhere. Frisk brings his fist back preparing to punch.

We see the calm exterior of the mountain, birds are chirping. People are talking in the town down below. And the sun is shining.

ONE PUNCH!

*BOOM!* Goes the mountain, like a mushroom cloud. The monsters of Snowdin village all stared up at the sky some in wonder. Others in awed fright, Sans and Papyrus also stared, Sans with no eye balls and Papyrus with his eyeballs bulging out of his skull.

Undyne closed her door when she heard the boom and the sun light shined down and she was flabbergasted.

"UHhh." She drooled out, Alphys stalled while sipping Noodles and her one of her glass lids cracked, Mettaton in his game show mode displayed the words Flagrant system error computer over. While gripping it's head. Asgore was gripping the window sill of the tower he was in at his castle. Eyes were like dots as he stared into the new sky.

We go back to the beginning and Frisk stood there with his fist in the air smoking. Behind him Flowey stared and Toriel was shocked with her hands covering her mouth. You could hear the sounds of things crumbling around becoming nothing but dust and tiny rocks.

Flowey's face hardens and he begins talking.

"Oh this might as well be happening... This fandom gets dumber every second." ...THESE FUCKING FANS! Shows fans around the computer blowing cool air.

* * *

 **Hope you had a great read. original source for this inspiration came from SIRartwork on tumblr. Go check it out, if you want to see it like an animation go look up GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA (Comicdub) Undertale - The Crossover NO ONE ASKED FOR video. And now Omake time**

* * *

Omake.

Funny thing about throwing rocks. What goes up must come down.

We see boulders flying down like meteors destroying towns and forest and the monsters are staring at the scene while on the cliff side.

"..." Every single monster was silent as they took in the death and destruction. Frisk stood by them and silent with his eyes closed like normal.

Then a rock fell on the monsters.

"And everyone died the end." Frisk told two little youngsters with himself rocking back and forth on a rocking chair. The youngsters looked at each other with their eyes closed like their grandpa and then back at their bald but still very much in shape with muscled arm an abs. The girl youngster had tears in her eyes and said.

"That didn't help at all." Frisk stared at her and then asked.

"What were we talking about?"

The End.


End file.
